Spamano: Wings
by Bad Touch Tomato
Summary: It was a chilly night, Lovino didn't expect any out of the ordinary. Just hunting for blood with his lover. But just when Lovino thinks that Antonio blows him off. He gets a lot more than what he bargained for. Vamp!Spain, Vamp!Romano, Pure Sex/Yaoi. Commish on Deviantart.


His sensitive raven colored wings fluttered against the airy wind that blew through that night. His eyes, glowing a dim hazel as he scooped from the top of the building. It was getting later by the minute, Lovino had been waiting two hours since the sun had set. So he started to come to the conclusion that he was being stood up, and that made him boil. Not only because of the fact of being stood up, but the fact his wings wouldn't leave him the hell alone.

Lovino Vargas, was indeed, a vampire. Not that it actually mattered, he didn't exactly wanted to become a vampire in the first place. But what could you do when the person you love, made you one without you knowing? He and his lover was supposed to be flying through the sky, with ease gazing over new victims feed on, the usual. Suddenly there was a gust of cool wind that hit him.

As he looked at the direction, a pair of lips forcefully pressed against Lovino's lips. Shocking him, his eyes grew wide as he saw, Antonio, his Vampiric lover. It was out of the ordinary that Antonio would kiss him in such a passionate way. Lovino soon fell victim to the delicious kissing, that soon turn into a make-out session. Fingers entangled themselves into Lovino's chocolate locks, slightly gripping his hair. As Antonio pulled away, hands slowly reached down to his hips.

"A-Antonio, what was that for?! That wasn't what I was expecting, bastard." He responded, but only got a look of...Lust from his counter-partner. "Lovi, I came as fast as I could... But in the process... I have an urge..." He whispered, his head leaning on the raven-winged vampire..."U-urge? how can you possible get an urge flying over here?!"

The snow-winged vampire gazed up at him, his face tinted a carmine red. Lovino instantly knew what just had happened, probably wished he hadn't as well. Abruptly his thought was interrupted as Antonio's hands roamed his body, stroking, pinching, rubbing. Unbuttoning the crimson silk shirt that got in his way from his sweet and precious lover's body. Trailing down his body with light and warm kisses, making Lovino shiver in slight pleasure.

All that Lovino was getting, sent his body, particularly his groin; and that was what the Spaniard aimed for. His body lower, meeting face to face with Lovino's problem. Spain kissed Lovino's hard-on softly, hearing low hissing. Lovino was really angry now, it wasn't Antonio, not at all, it was those damn wings, that each time he was getting close to pleasure, the wings ruined it.

Soon a gasp came from his mouth as Antonio engulfed Lovino in his mouth, helping Lovino lower to the cold concrete below. Stroking, sucking, licking, and biting all occurred as Antonio kept blowing him. He arched his back as Antonio hummed, Lovino was getting close, and he knew it. "A-Antonio, ahh- I-I'm getting c..."

He groaned as Antonio pulled away, licking his lips. "I don't think so, I'm sure you want me to finish up inside you, right?" he whispered in the Italian's ear. Licking his earlobe, the Spaniard undid his pants, letting his erection free. Lovino' eyes stared up into the sky, half-lidded from the rising bliss. The other proceeded upward towards his dazed partner, licking his lips and forced his tongue back in. Antonio's fingers prodded around Lovino's tight hole. Making him and his wings shudder, his fangs slowing sinking in his lips, the sight made Antonio so horny.

The snow-winged Vampire slowly pushed the first digit into Lovino's ass, getting a low groan or protest. Antonio kisses him,licking the existing blood. As he added the second digit Antonio, jolted a little, as Lovino's fangs bit into Spain lower lip, his eyes luminously stared into the other. Finally when he added the last digit, the Italian gasped, letting Antonio's lip go, he fidgeted at the feeling of the fingers, trying to find them comfortable.

Antonio started stretching and in-and-out motion, watching as he wiggled and arched to the sensation. Antonio then pulled them out, making the other pout, "Oh don't do that, I'm sure what I'm about to do, will be so much better."

Before Lovino could say anything, Antonio thrust himself inside Lovino, grabbing his hips and continued this motion, the Italian's face turning red. His claws scratching Antonio's trench-coat. "Oh Lovino." He smirked, and pushed harder, getting a howl from his partner, he sped up along with force. He slowly leaked into the body below him, making his motion just more easy to deal with. "Say my name Lovi..."

His whispers exciting his partner, "Anto...nio...Ahhh~~"

He moaned deeply, feeling him move out of him again. Lovino wanted to scream, but kept it locked in his throat. It felt so good. His legs hiked higher, squeezing tighter. He grunted when he moved in and out of the Italian. Lovino panted heavily, digging his fingernails deeper into his back. He groaned, arching into the other's hands. Antonio thrust back into him so hard it was almost painful. He did scream then, urging him to keep the pace. When Lovino rose up to meet him harshly, driving him deeper. He hit that one perfect spot so savagely, his body went rigid, muscles contracting around him tightly.

He moaned, and Lovino pried his eyes open to look up at him. He had his eyes shut tightly, eyebrows furrowed intensely. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, breathing heavily through his nose. Lovino gasped, swallowing thickly. He knew what Antonio wanted.

"Go, As... H-hard as you can. Don't stop." Lovino told him.

Antonio looked at him hazily, and he nodded, hair bouncing. the Spaniard gulped, but moved out of him again, slamming back in. Lovino cried out sharply, tightening his legs around him. Antonio slapped back in to Lovino, and the ricochet almost sent them off. The Italian moaned and dragged his nails down his trench-coat, making deep red lines appear in the dark planes of his coat's shoulders.

Right at this moment the wings didn't even matter, he couldn't feel them in the slightest.

Lovino yowled loudly when that little bundle of nerves was flogged deliciously again. His arched back, the tips of Lovino's nipples brushing across him, making him shiver. The slap of flesh resounded in Antonio's ears as he adjusted his aim purposefully.

Pleasure danced through them in waves. The Italian's legs began to shake, and he screamed louder, letting him know that he was close, so close. He adjusted his arms, keeping one braced behind Lovino's head, and moved the other to his lips, tongue poking to wet him thumb.

Antonio brushed it across Lovino's nipple and pinched it harshly at the same time as he slammed into him again. Lovino's vision blackened, and he tensed around Antonio. Shouting, his leg kicking out embarrassingly. He grunted deep in his chest, still thrusting rapidly, urgently now. Lovino whispered unintelligibly to him, and he stuttered to a halt, groaning loudly. Lovino could feel him release inside of him and then moaned along with him. When Antonio collapsed on top of Lovino, their sweaty skin sliding together.

"A-Antonio.." He looked up from Lovino's chest and glanced sleepily at the Italian. "I don't think staying...out here is an option..."

"I know... But... lest rest for a second, we'll get moving..." he yawned again, laying his head back down, Lovino then slowly stroked Antonio's hair, lovingly.

"Ti Amo, freak..." He also yawned, adjusting to what felt like sweat and heat. When Lovino looked up, his wings disappeared. His eyes widening.. "What the.." He wondered about the situation... Maybe that was something to ask Antonio when he a woke. "Things just aren't normal... Those damn wings..."


End file.
